Ichuta
"Jokes on you!" Ichutais a fan character created by Unseen Umpire. He happends to be the anit-hero of this game. He's a Dimento like species but the personality isn't like Dimentio's. He's the king of trickster world. He happened to have to be huge and has two huge foating hands with them to grad large and far objects. He's a skilled magician that can use all sorts of magic. Just be carefull when you met up with him. You'll never know what tricks he got up his sleeve. Humor *25% Shine **+ Optimism, Extroersion, Joy **- Insanity, Selfishness *25% Blithle **+ Playfulness, Vigor **- Flippancy, Bluntness *25% Logo **+ Order, Deduction **- Obsesssion, Complex *25% Turnabout **+ Quirkness **- Overly disturbing tendencies 'Distinguishing Features' *Black and white mask with rainbow joker hoodand blue neck. *Orange and Black joker pancho with tow big white floating hands and black and white feet Personalities and Interests He loves surpising and playing pranks on his victims. He just loves a good laugh. He can lie to his victims so they can be let to something unfortunate. His speech is different. All is speech is to sing while talking. He can make his victims laugh by doing all kinds of funny antics. He's verg good at distractions. Occupations King Boss Runs a secret magic shop somewhere Relationship Phantom(back when he was a Bandit) : They're once good friends, until the incident. Jitterbug: Once they first meet, they'll get along very well. Backstory Ichuta once a traveling magician who entertains his people and gives them a good laugh. He had a bit of help with his good friend: Phantom. But then, Phantom stole his magic hat which stores his funniness it collects from all the laughter. Without it, he's not that much popular and magical. Phantom uses his hat to wreak haoc all over his flying circus which makes it crash into a large astroied. Ichuta then settled the astroid his new home and make it his kingdom full of tricks, twists and turns. He swear he will get back his magic hat and get his revenge if it's the lst thing he'll do Boss Moveset Confusion: Ichuta uses a sonicwave to cunfuse it's enemies. His enemies will them have large chances to his it's allies of something unstabled. The effects will be denied if a character uses an action commaned Wonder Hat: This move is like a game of following the ball inside the cup. But with Ichuta as a ball and the top hats as the cups. Get the hat with Ichuta inside and you can deal damage to his without him attacking for a few turns. Get the hat without him inside and it wil contain a Bob-omb, poisonous snakes, or knockout gas. Laughing gas: Ichuta will spray laughing gas his enemies's face which causes them to laugh uncontroably so they won't attack for a few turns. The effects will be denied if the character uses an action command. Trick Room. Ichuta changes reality around him and his enemies causing him along with then to have random effects. Ichuta gets the possitive affects and his enemies get the negative effects. Category:Fan Characters